


Unwilling Change

by Mimi_the_Great1



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Artificial Human, Character Death In Dream, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Children, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fate & Destiny, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Gods, Half-Siblings, Heroes & Heroines, Heroes to Villains, Hidden Talents, Historical Inaccuracy, Immortality, Immortals, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insanity, Jealousy, Loss of Identity, Loss of Parent(s), Magic, Magic and Science, Manipulation, Memories, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Nicknames, Parent Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Rape/Non-con, Past War, Protective Siblings, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reincarnation, Repressed Memories, Rich Family, Secret Identity, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sorcerers, Torture, alternative universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_the_Great1/pseuds/Mimi_the_Great1
Summary: Valenzio Infantine had everything a man could want from life until his wife, Aisha Infantine, is kidnapped and, when she returns, she is broken and with a child in her arms. Now, Valenzio has to support his family and look towards a better future... Even though, some forces in the universe have other plans for him and his family.





	1. Taken away and Returned

**Author's Note:**

> New work!:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro to my story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!:)

** Chapter 1: Taken away and Returned **

For Valenzio Infantine, life was perfect. He had a beautiful wife, two lovely children, and a life of comfort. But, one afternoon of the 16th of December, his wife disappeared.

Valenzio still remembered that day as if it was yesterday. He remembered that his wife, like always, would take her usual walk in the town with their children while he would have meetings with the other Magic Officials. But, that afternoon, the entire town was covered with dark magic which manifested itself in a dark shield that surrounded the town and soon creatures of magic rise up from the grown and began attacking everyone in sight.

Valenzio and the other Magic Officials began attacking every creature on sight while they were saving everyone they could, but Valenzio noticed that in order to kill the creature one must strike the creature three times. Sadly, despite their best offers, Valenzio and the other Magic Officials managed to save a fraction of the town and Valenzio’s children. But, Valenzio’s wife was nowhere to be seen.

Valenzio never forgot the feeling of helplessness and uselessness he felt that day. And, as for the origin of the dark magic, no one found out. As far as everybody knew, it just suddenly appeared one day, and, during the same day, it suddenly disappeared.

After that incident, Valenzio had to take care of his two children, who were 8 and 6 years old. Yet, Valenzio never stopped searching for his wife at every opportunity he had even when the other Magic Officials and some of his friends would tell him to stop. Eventually, his goal of ever finding his wife seemed farther and farther away.

Until two years later, he heard someone knocking the door and, when he opened the door, he saw a woman he recognized as his wife. But, she was different… Almost unrecognizable because the woman that he remembered had golden long hair, lively blue eyes, and a smile that could light up any room, but the woman that he was seeing now had messy long white hair, dead blue eyes, a face that had no life in it, and the woman was carrying a baby in her arms.


	2. Unexpected Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Aisha's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

** Chapter 2: Unexpected Visits **

After his wife’s returned, Valenzio knew that his life was never going to be the same and sadly he was right because his wife would always have the same dead expression in her face that would never go away.

His friends and the other Magic Officials tried to help the best way they could, but it was all in vain. For Valenzio, the saddest part was when his children saw her.

His two children wasted no time in hugging their mother and asking her all sorts of questions, but their mother didn’t say anything to them and looked at them with a dead expression.

Lanh, the youngest one, grabbed his mother’s hand and with tears in his eyes begged her to tell him why she wasn’t talking.

“Mommy… P-please t-talk to me.” Lanh begged, yet his mother didn’t say a word.

Lanh continued to cry nonstop even after his father and older sister managed to get him to let go of his mother and put him to sleep. When Valenzio and his oldest daughter managed to put his wife to sleep and put the baby in a crib, Valenzio realized that Phaedra, his oldest daughter, was desperately trying not to cry and when the two of them were alone Valenzio told Phaedra that it was alright to cry. So, Phaedra hugged her father as tight as she could and started to cry while her father could only tell her that eventually everything was going to turn out fine.

For the next week, Valenzio received many visits from his friends and some of the Magic Officials who helped him taking care of his wife and children. Also, during the week, a doctor came and did some tests on Valenzio’s wife.

One day, Valenzio’s two children were playing with the baby that Valenzio’s wife was carrying when someone knocked the door. Valenzio opened the door.

“Hello, Dr. Bahman and… Albert!? Albert, what are you doing here?” Valenzio said.

“What’s wrong, Valenzio? Can’t an old friend just come by and visit?” Albert said.

“Well, I didn’t expected you.” Valenzio said.

Valenzio closed the door after the two men entered.

“Uncle Albert!” Both of Valenzio’s children said in unison when they saw Albert.

Quickly, Albert was hugged by two happy children and Albert said, “And, hello to the two of you.”

“Mr. Infantine, can we talk in private?” Dr. Bahman asked Valenzio.

“Of course, doctor.” Valenzio told him.

Valenzio walked towards Albert and his children.

“Daddy!” Lanh and Phaedra said while they hugged their father.

Valenzio looked at his children and told them, “I’m going to talk with Dr. Bahman in my study and Uncle Albert will take care of you. So, I need you to be really good with your Uncle Albert.”

Phaedra and Lanh stopped hugging their father and nodded. In return, Valenzio hugged his children and told them that he wouldn’t take long.

After doing that, Valenzio entered into his study with Dr. Bahman.


	3. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What (probably) happened to Valenzio's wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR RAPE.

**Chapter 3: Results**

When Valenzio and Dr. Bahman entered the study, Dr. Bahman said, “Mr. Infantine, you should better sit down for this.”

Valenzio did what Dr. Bahman told him to do and Valenzio asked, “How bad are the news?”

“Mr. Infantine, according to the results of the tests, your wife is rapidly dying. She has only three months left to life. I’m sorry.” Dr. Bahman told him.

Valenzio’s world crumbled after he heard Dr. Bahman. Valenzio internally wished that this was a nightmare and that if he closed his eyes and opened them again, then he would be greeted by his wife in full health and that she would assure him that everything he heard from Dr. Bahman wasn’t true.

“W-why?” Valenzio asked.

“Mr. Infantine, inside of her body is a magic curse that has been devouring her lifespan and if an attempt of removing that curse from her body is made, then your wife would die in a matter of hours.” Dr. Bahman told him.

“Who did this to my wife?” Valenzio asked.

“Mr. Infantine, at this stage no one knows who the perpetrator is and the only thing that any of us can do is just to make your wife’s last months as comfortable as we can.” Dr. Bahman said.

“A-and the baby? Have you found who his true father is?” Valenzio asked.

“Mr. Infantine, it’s not possible to deduce who the father is and the only thing I’m sure of is that the baby is your wife’s child.” Dr. Bahman told him.

“Oh, Javick, help me.” Valenzio thought while he looked at the floor of his study.

“Mr. Infantine, I’m sorry.” Dr. Bahman told him.

Valenzio only nodded.

“By the way, Mr. Infantine what are you going to do with the baby?” Dr. Bahman asked him.

“I don’t know.” Valenzio confessed.

“Have you given the baby a name?” Dr. Bahman asked.

“No. I need more time to think about it.” Valenzio said.

“Oh, I see. Anyways, that is all.” Dr. Bahman said.

Valenzio stood up and thanked the doctor. Then, both of them left the study.


	4. Private Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valenzio and Albert talk with each other and a little bit of Valenzio's past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! :)

**Chapter 4: Private Talk**

When Valenzio and Dr. Bahman left Valenzio’s study, Valenzio saw that Albert was watching Valenzio’s children playing with the baby of Valenzio’s wife.

Valenzio went directly to his children. When he saw them, he hugged both of his children which made them giggle in response. After he hugged both of them, the baby stretched his tiny arms and began to coo for Valenzio’s attention. In response, Valenzio only grabbed the baby, lifted him up which made the baby laugh, then Valenzio quickly gave the baby back to his wife.

After some more hours of Valenzio playing with his two children and, occasionally, paying attention to the baby, Valenzio saw that it was late and told his two children to go to bed. Both of his children obeyed him while he along with Albert helped Aisha, Valenzio’s wife, to go to bed and Valenzio put the baby in the crib that was next to Aisha’s bed.

After Valenzio and Albert put Aisha in the bed, Valenzio gently kissed her forehead and told her, “May Enda give you sweet dreams, my love.”

Valenzio and Albert quietly left Aisha’s room and went outside of Valenzio’s house.

“I didn’t know how hard your situation was.” Albert confessed to Valenzio.

“I’m sorry if the children were difficult to keep an eye on.” Valenzio told him.

“No, it’s not that. To the contrary, they’re more mature than any of the children their age.” Albert told him.

“Really? I never noticed it.” Valenzio said, then he sighed and continued saying, “I must be a terrible parent.”

“Why do you say that?” Albert asked.

“After Aisha’s disappearance, I was more focused on finding her and, basically, I left all of the parenting to the other Magic Officials and my friends. And, now you tell me how much they have matured despite the fact that they’re just children who should take advantage of their childhood.” Valenzio said.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Albert told him to which Valenzio only nodded.

“Aisha wouldn’t have liked to see you so depressed.” Albert told him.

Valenzio laughed a little because he remembered the whacky things that Aisha would do to cheer him up.

“The two of you were my only friends I had during my so called ‘normal childhood’.” Valenzio told him.

“Don’t say it like that. You make it sound as if you had no childhood.” Albert told him.

“Having to memorize my entire family history, learning how the business of trading goods and magic works along with having to travel to different lands just to see how my parents traded goods and magic wouldn’t be called a ‘normal childhood’.” Valenzio said.

“Oh, come on, so you’re telling me that being friends with Aisha and I wouldn’t be considered a ‘normal childhood’.” Albert said.

“The two of you would be and continued to be the exception.” Valenzio told him.

Albert used magic to materialized a cigar on his hand, put it on his mouth, light it up with a little bit of fire magic, and said, “And, thus, I received flattery from Valenzio Infantine, the great-grandson of Arlo Infantine one of the sorcerers that slayed ‘Dharma the Insane’… Ladies and gentlemen I have truly been blessed tonight.”

Valenzio and Albert began to laugh together as if they were kids again.

“You’ll never stop telling me that, will you, Al?” Valenzio said.

“Till the day I die.” Albert said.

“And, I’ll never stop reminding you to quit smoking.” Valenzio told him.

“I’ve been smoking since I was 15 and I’ll never I’ll ever quit.” Albert said.

Valenzio used magic to make the cigar disappear from Albert’s mouth.

“Never say never, my friend.” Valenzio said.

Albert used magic again which made the light up cigar appear again in his mouth.

“Whatever you say, Val.” Albert said.

“It’s late, you should go home and I bet that you have a lot of work to finish.” Valenzio said.

“The pains of being a Magic Official.” Albert said.

Albert began going back to his home like Valenzio, but Albert stopped, turned around and said, “Valenzio, you should focus on teaching your children how to use their magic.”

“I’ll think about it.” Valenzio said before he entered his house.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Valenzio and his children are trying to cope with everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy!:)

** Chapter 5: Family **

Valenzio entered his house and saw that his children were waiting for him.

“Phaedra, Lanh, why are you still up?” Valenzio asked, but then he heard someone crying.

“Mommy was crying and we tried to help her, but we couldn’t.” Phaedra said.

Valenzio, who was closed to his children, ruffled his children’s hair and told them, “I’ll take care of your mother. In the meantime, you go to bed and I’ll see you later.”

Valenzio’s children obeyed him while Valenzio headed into his wife’s room.

When Valenzio entered his wife’s room, he saw her sitting on the bed and quietly crying. Valenzio decided to sit next to her and asked her what was wrong. However, she didn’t say anything, so Valenzio wrapped his arms around her and said, “There’s nothing to be afraid of. You’re safe now. You’re here with your family so please don’t cry.”

Aisha started to calm down and soon her eyes closed and she was peacefully sleeping. Valenzio smiled when he saw her sleeping because he remembered how he used to tell her that she looked cute when she slept, which would always make her blush. But, now, the woman before him was a shallow shell of his once lively wife and the only thing he could do was to make the remaining of her life as comfortable as he could.

After putting her in the bed, Valenzio headed out of the room and headed to the room where his children were sleeping. Valenzio saw that his children were sleeping on their respective beds. Valenzio walked closer to his children and kissed their foreheads. But, after he kissed his son, Valenzio realized that Lanh was waking up.

“Daddy? Is that you?” Lanh sluggishly asked his father.

“Yes, Lanh, it’s me. Please, go back to sleep.” Valenzio gently told him.

“Daddy?” Lanh sluggishly said.

“Is something wrong, Lanh?” Valenzio asked him.

“Don’t cry… Daddy. Mommy will… Get better.” Lanh said before he fell asleep.

Valenzio softly patted his son and told him, “I won’t, son.”

Valenzio quietly headed outside and went to his room.

Valenzio’s room was previously the guest room. The guest room was very clean, it had a wooden floor, marble walls, one bed, and one bathroom. Yet, the guest room had a lonely presence which made Valenzio feel isolated from everything and it helped him to remember how things used to be when he was with Aisha and how her presence would easily calm him down. He also thought about what Albert told him and he knew that Albert was right, but he didn’t want to put too much pressure on his children to learn magic, just like his parents did to him.

Valenzio got into the bed and continued thinking about how he could teach his children magic, but, before he could think of any solution, sleep won him over.


	6. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sad event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! :)

** Chapter 6: Feelings **

Slowly two months went by and, during that time, Valenzio started to teach his children how to use magic. To his surprise, his children were naturals when it came to magic and soon Valenzio found out that his children had no problems in casting complex magic.

Sadly, Aisha’s health was deteriorating at an alarming rate. So much that she couldn’t do anything without assistance. At times, Valenzio would think that she was already dead. In the other hand, Aisha’s child seemed to get healthier and healthier, also the baby got along with Valenzio’s other two children and it seemed that the baby preferred to stay close to Valenzio.

In truth, Valenzio didn’t hate the baby, but he also didn’t love the baby like he loved his two children, Phaedra and Lanh. A part of him wanted to love that baby, but the other part hated the baby because it was a constant reminder of how he failed to find his wife in time. Also, he still hadn’t named the baby.

By the time the third month came, it was obvious that Aisha was going to go with Supay, the god of death. The worst part for Valenzio was that his children knew this and were trying their best to help Aisha in every way they could. Until one day Aisha started violently vomiting, but luckily that happened when Dr. Bahman was doing a medical checkup on Aisha.

After stabilizing her, Dr. Bahman said, “Mr. Infantine, I honestly don’t think that she will survive for long.”

“How long does she have?” Valenzio asked.

“By the looks of it, Mr. Infantine, you’re wife doesn’t have a lot of time left. Even if I managed to bring the rest of the medical guild, your wife most like wouldn’t even survive the night. I’m sorry.”

Valenzio sadly nodded and thanked the doctor.

When Valenzio and Dr. Bahman left Aisha’s room, Valenzio saw his two frightened children.

“Daddy, is mommy going to be fine?” Lanh asked.

Valenzio hugged his two children and said, “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.”

After that, Valenzio looked at his children, who were both frightened and confused, and Valenzio said, “Your mommy is going to be taken by Supay very soon. And, today is most likely to be the last day that we will ever see her alive.”

Valenzio, at first, thought that his children would cry nonstop, but, to his surprise, his children didn’t cry instead they looked calm and Phaedra asked, “Is there something we can do for mommy before Supay takes her?”

“Let’s just take full advantage of this day.” Valenzio told them.

Quickly, Valenzio went to Aisha’s room and softly told her, “Today is going to be a family day.”

Valenzio kissed Aisha’s cheek, got the wheelchair that was nearby her bed, and gently put her in the wheelchair. As for the baby, Valenzio grabbed the baby when Aisha was sitting in the wheelchair.

Phaedra and Lanh entered Aisha’s room and offered to help with the wheelchair. Valenzio allowed and thanked his children for their help.

Then, they decided to go to the garden, one of Aisha’s favorite places, and soon Phaedra and Lanh started showing Aisha the magic they could except fire magic because their father told them to NOT to do fire magic because he didn’t anything to catch on fire.

The time that they passed in the garden was the most family quality time they had spent together in a long time. Then, after the children were done showing their magic and playing with the baby, all of them returned to the house and Valenzio went to make lunch for everyone.

After manually making lunch for his family, Valenzio put the food on the table and all of his family began eating although Valenzio had to help his wife to eat and he also had to feed the baby because Dr. Bahman told him that due to Aisha’s health it would be better if the baby did not breastfeed from Aisha.

After lunch, Phaedra and Lanh started to play once again with each other and the baby while Valenzio and Aisha was watching them. Valenzio was smiling because he was proud that his children were so talented and he was sure that somewhere deep inside his wife would also be proud for them. As for the baby, it was too early to tell, but Valenzio had a feeling that the baby was a void, someone who was unable to use any kind of magic. And, if he was right, then that meant that the men who kidnapped and raped his wife was very probable a void… Like his wife.

Valenzio didn’t know how much time passed, but when he saw the clock on the wall he realized that it was time for dinner. So, Valenzio informed them that they should head to the table while Valenzio would make dinner for them.

While he was making dinner, Phaedra and Lanh entered the kitchen where there father was manually making dinner for them.

“Daddy, why don’t use magic to make dinner?” Phaedra asked.

“I’m just accustomed to cook without magic.” Valenzio said.

“But, Daddy, you almost never use magic in the house. Why?” Lanh asked.

“If one becomes accustomed to use magic for everything, then he or she will become useless because what will that person become if someone steals the magic from him or her?” Valenzio said.

Phaedra and Lanh thought for a time, but Valenzio interrupted their thought by ordering them to keep an eye on their mother and the baby, which Phaedra and Lanh did. After having dinner, Valenzio realized that Phaedra and Lanh were sleepy so he told them to go to bed, but Phaedra and Lanh didn’t want to.

“Alright, but finish your food first.” Valenzio told them.

Phaedra and Lanh did what their father told them to do, but unbeknownst to them their father had activated a dormant sleeping spell that was in their food. The reason Valenzio put a sleeping spell on his children’s food was because he had anticipated that something like these would happen also he didn’t want his children to see their mother die in front of them.

When Valenzio saw that his children were sleeping, Valenzio carried both of his children to their rooms and gently put them in the bed. Then, he returned to where his wife and the baby were and took them to Aisha’s room.

Valenzio put the baby in the crib, then he decided to sit down on Aisha’s bed (which was once their bed) next to Aisha.

Valenzio looked at his wife and saw how she was slowly seeping into Supay’s underworld realm. Valenzio put his left arm around, gently pushed her closer to him, and told her, “You have been my greatest love. During all of my life, you have been by my side and tried to help me in every way you could and you gave me such great joy that I’ll never be able to fully repay. I still remember how we met. I had just come from a trip with my parents and I saw you planting some primroses in the garden… I may have been never able to tell you this, but I fell in love at first sight when I saw you. You always knew what to do to cheer me up, never gave up on me, and no matter what happened you were there to guide me. I will always be grateful to the gods for allowing you to live, even though my one remorse is that we won’t grow to old age together.”

Valenzio looked at his and, while the sun was rising, his wife told him, “I… Am happy… To have been… With you.”

Tears began escaping from Valenzio’s eyes when he heard his wife speak to him for the last time before she succumb to the eternal, yet Valenzio realized that his wife was at peace.


	7. Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sad event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys!

** Chapter 7: Sadness **

The funeral seemed like a dream for Valenzio.

Everyone Valenzio knew gathered at the Cathedral of the town where the funeral was taking place. Valenzio kept hearing the words ‘I’m sorry for your lose’ and other things like that, but what he really wanted to hear was his wife’s voice even if it was just for one moment and he also wanted to feel her warm touch.

But, now, he was carrying his wife’s baby and his two children were at his side and, like him, they were crying.

Valenzio didn’t know how long the funeral took, but he was glad when it ended even though a part of him still wished for all of this to be a dream… No, a nightmare. One of the people who were in the funeral was Albert Funderas, his friend, who asked him, “Valenzio, what are you going to do with the baby?”

Valenzio knew that at this point he _had_ to decide and he also knew that he had two options which were either to adopt the baby and raise him as his own or abandoned the baby either by giving the baby to a friend to raise or just leave it to die.

“I… I’ll name him Anatolius Infantine and I’ll raise him as my son.” Valenzio said.

“Anatolius… Doesn’t that name mean ‘sunrise’?” Albert asked to which Valenzio nodded.

Valenzio looked at the baby who was crying while being held by Valenzio.

“I don’t want to admit it, but I’m only adopting you because I know that my wife would have wanting me to adopt you. If it was for me and only me… I would just abandoned you to die so I could forget that I have failed my wife in life.” Valenzio thought while he looked at Anatolius.

Anatolius had golden hair, blue eyes, and it appeared that he would grow up to be the spitting image of Aisha. Also, despite crying nonstop, it became clear that Anatolius preferred Valenzio over Phaedra and Lanh.

After the funeral, the family of four returned home where the atmosphere was death like with a combination of sadness. From that day on, the family was no longer the same because Valenzio was constantly traveling to other lands in order to trade goods and magic mostly without the company of any of his children, Phaedra grew to be the sort of ‘mother’ for the family, Lanh had to be a sort of ‘father’ for his little brother, and Anatolius was later confirmed to be, unlike his father and siblings, a void and he knew that due to being a Void his chances for joining his father on his travels would not bear any positive fruits because he would be more of a burden.

Although, deep inside Anatolius wanted to make his father, Valenzio, proud but Anatolius knew that his father would never love him when compared to his siblings… No matter how hard he tried. Yet, unbeknownst to the entire family, someone was sleeping inside Anatolius, someone so powerful and feared that if anybody knew then for certain the boy would be killed and the one who was sleeping inside Anatolius was a powerful sorcerer named Dharma, whom history named ‘Dharma the Insane’.


	8. Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys! :)

** Chapter 8: Later **

***After 6 years***

“Our world has seven gods, who are Javick, Reanna, Tyree, Supay, Ilan, Enda, and Cuniraya.” Anatolius said.

“That’s correct, Anatolius! Now, do you know what happened to them?” His sister, Phaedra told him.

“After they gave humanity the gift of magic, some humans decided to revolt against them and thus created a beast like none other before or after it. But, the gods managed to defeat it with ease although as a punishment they decided to reduce the quantity of magic in the world which gave birth to the Voids. Also, the gods had a discussion about humanity’s future and decided that it would be for the best for them to part ways and create other worlds. But, for order to continue to prevail, Javick created the Sisters of Fate to supervise humanity and informed them if a time of need ever arrives.” Anatolius said with a proud smile on his face.

“That’s correct, Anatolius!” His sister told her.

“Sis, can you help me, please?” Anatolius’s older brother, Lanh, asked.

“Alright, I’ll help you.” Phaedra said as she was going to where her brother was.

Anatolius would always be in awe when he saw his siblings perform magic and this time it was no exception because he saw his siblings perform a magic spell to create some sort of yellow ball.

“What’s that for?” Anatolius asked.

“You’ll see.” Lanh told him.

Suddenly, the yellow ball started to go around Lanh’s body and later the yellow ball said, “Perfect health. No signs of any sicknesses or curses detected.”

“Wow.” Anatolius said in awe while the yellow ball disappeared.

“Don’t be so surprised, Anatolius. He still can’t completed without assistance.” Phaedra said.

“I’ll do it someday. And, I’ll join the medical guild.” Lanh said with a smile on his face.

“Yeah, right.” Phaedra said.

Soon, Phaedra and Lanh started bickering with each other, but Anatolius didn’t care because he just liked having his siblings near him even when they were bickering.

Then, they heard the door opening and the three of them quickly went towards the door and saw that their father had come back.

When Valenzio saw them, he quickly hugged his two children, Phaedra and Lanh, while he also hugged Anatolius, but every time he hugged Anatolius it was always awkward even though Anatolius didn’t really care if it was because he was just happy that his father had hugged him.

“Phaedra, Lanh, and Anatolius. Albert has invited the four of us for the ‘Liberation Festival’ that will take place in the capital Xionel, Arlo.” Valenzio said.

At hearing this news, Anatolius was excited about visiting a foreign land because all that he has known was his house and the little town he was living in.


	9. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire Infantine family take a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys! :)

**Chapter 9: Trip**

“Anatolius, hurry up!” Phaedra said.

“I’m coming!” Anatolius said.

Anatolius got out of his house carrying a tiny bag and saw his father and siblings waiting for him.

When Anatolius reached his family, all of them started walking towards the train station and, while they were walking, Anatolius started asking his father about Xionel and its capital Arlo.

“Xionel is a dry land in general. Although it does have necessary water reserves for the people to continue living in it.” Valenzio said.

“Why does the capital of Xionel share the name as our ancestor Arlo Infantine?” Anatolius asked.

“Arlo Infantine was from Xionel and when he, along with the other eight heroes, slayed Dharma, their lands of origin renamed their capital using their names. Anatolius, have you studied any of our family history?” Valenzio said.

“No, Daddy. I was more focus on studying about the origin of our world and didn’t study much about our family history. I’m sorry.” Anatolius said.

“Don’t be sorry.” Valenzio said in a low voice.

Anatolius nodded.

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the station and, when they did, Valenzio showed the guard the tickets he had in his possession. Then, they proceeded to enter the train and went to the first class area.

“Dad, I didn’t know you liked to take the first class area.” Lanh said.

“I don’t, but Albert gave me these tickets.” Valenzio said.

When the family entered the room they were going to stay in for the next three days, all of the three children were impressed at the level of quality that their room had.

“Don’t get too attached to this room because remember that we’re going to be here for three days.” Valenzio reminded them.

All of the three children nodded in unison.

For the next three days, Anatolius was in awe with everything that the train had to offer, but, what he liked the most, was when they crossed the Seawen Ocean because he loved to look how the train would cross the Seawen Ocean as if was land.

Also, Anatolius tried to ask his father about how he traded goods and magic, but Anatolius was unable to do so because his father would be absorbed in reading books that he brought with him. So, Anatolius asked his siblings instead.

“How does someone trade magic and goods?” Anatolius asked.

“I’ll show you.” Phaedra said.

“Me too.” Lanh said.

Lanh made a ball of water and then gave it to Phaedra’s right hand which made some weird tattoos appear on her right hand.

“What do you want for this ball of water?” Phaedra asked.

“A ball of electricity.” Lanh said.

Instantly, the ball of water that was on Phaedra’s right hand disappeared and it was replaced by a ball of electricity which Phaedra handed to Lanh. When Lanh received the ball of electricity, it disappeared just like the tattoos in Phaedra’s right hand.

“Why did they disappear?” Anatolius asked.

“The tattoos or the ball of lighting and the ball of water?” Lanh asked.

“All of them.” Anatolius said.

“The tattoos only appear when the trader has to value the quantity of magic or goods that he or she receives. And, from that, the exchange is made fair. As for the ball of lightning and the ball of water, those have been traded and are now in the possession of the person who required them.” Phaedra explained.

“But, why is magic traded?” Anatolius asked.

“Some people have affinity for some types of magic and, in order to gain balance, they trade their magic for other type of magic.” Lanh explained.

Anatolius nodded.

“But, where do the goods come from?” Anatolius asked.

“For a trader, he or she has a hidden vault which contains all of the goods and the vault is protected by magic which only allows the trader or whoever he or she decides to take the goods from the vault.” Phaedra said.

Anatolius nodded.


	10. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Infantine family arrive at their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys! :)

**Chapter 10: Arrival**

When the train stopped, the entire family looked at the windows and saw that they had arrived. Quickly, they got out of the train and saw Albert, who was waiting for them in the train station.

“Hey, Albert!” Valenzio said which caught the attention of Albert.

“Hi, Valenzio, Phaedra, Lanh, and Anatolius.” Albert said as he got closer to them.

When they were close, all of them started to talk about how they were doing. Then, Albert informed them about the upcoming festival that inaugurates the fall of ‘Dharma the Insane’ which is known as the ‘Liberation Festival’ and how the economy was expected to have a boom for the festival. Also, Albert told them that he had already made reservations for Valenzio’s family to stay in a luxurious inn which was close to the Plaza de Armas of Arlo.

“Albert, you didn’t have to that.” Valenzio told him.

“Don’t worry about it, Valenzio. Anyways, I’ll show you were the inn is.” Albert said.

Albert showed them where the inn was and also the room where the family was going to stay in. When Valenzio was close to Albert, Valenzio asked with a low voice, “Albert, how much did you have to trade?”

“Don’t worry about that.” Albert said.

While Valenzio and Albert continued to talk, Anatolius looked outside and saw the big building that was in the center of the Plaza de Armas.

Anatolius looked at his big brother and said while pointing at the building, “Lanh, what’s that?”

“If I’m not mistaken, that’s the old castle of Dharma.” Lanh said.

“Really?” Anatolius asked.

“Yes, although originally it was a Cathedral. And, now it’s a tourist attraction.” Lanh said.

Anatolius nodded. But, Anatolius felt some sort of familiarity when he saw the castle as if he had once lived there.

“Hey, Anatolius.” Lanh said which made Anatolius look at him.

“What’s wrong?” Anatolius asked.

“Do you want to accompany me to go around the Plaza de Armas?” Lanh said.

Anatolius nodded and Lanh informed his father, who said that Phaedra should also go with them. So, the three siblings exited the inn and decided to go around the Plaza de Armas.

The Plaza de Armas was filled with tourists and big carpets and inside those carpets the artists were getting ready to perfect the performances that they were going to show in the festival. Also, there were various traders in the Plaza de Armas along with various Magic Officials who told the traders the time limit they had until the festival began. But, the most magnificent site was the old castle.

Anatolius began begging his siblings to enter the old castle with him which they accepted and they were surprised that the tour was free.

The old castle was grey, huge, and filled with mysterious drawings. Phaedra and Lanh tried to explain to Anatolius what the drawings meant even though they themselves weren’t sure. But, the most amazing part of the old castle was the throne room. The throne room was gigantic, it had drawings that showed the reign of Dharma; its rise and downfall. Also, in the throne room, there were 9 portraits on the walls.

“That’s Daddy! And, Uncle Albert!” Anatolius said while he pointed at the two portraits that looked like Valenzio and Albert.

“No, they are Arlo Infantine and Alistair Funderas.” Phaedra told him.

“Look closely.” Lanh said.

Anatolius looked closer and saw that they were right because, unlike his father, Arlo had black eyes instead of brown eyes and Arlo had a darker shade of brown hair when compared to Valenzio’s hair. While Alistair’s only difference from Albert was that Alistair had blond hair while Albert had light dark hair.

“Then who’s the man in the center of the portraits?” Anatolius asked.

“That’s Dharma.” Phaedra said.

The drawing of the man in the center of the portraits showed a silhouette of a man, who had a crown on top of his head and long mystical black hair, but what was most strange were the silver eyes which had weird designs.

Anatolius got behind of Phaedra and said, “He’s scary.”

“Let’s go. Anatolius is scared.” Lanh said.

The three of them exited the old castle and went to the inn where they were staying. When they got inside the room, Anatolius ran to his bed and quickly fell asleep when his body was on top of the bed.


	11. Dream or Memory?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys! :)

**Chapter 11: Dream or Memory?**

There were nine people in front of Anatolius, but Anatolius didn’t feel as if he was in control instead he felt as if he was trapped and the only thing he could do was watch.

“What do you want, children?” A voice said.

Despite the fact that Anatolius couldn’t see who was talking, he knew that somehow the voice was coming from him.

A man with long dark blue hair and red eyes stepped forward and said, “For your actions against the people who you have sworn to protect, I give to options: Surrender the throne or fight us to the death!”

The voice started to laugh, and then said, “Why should I, conqueror of conquerors, obey to you, cursed child!?”

The rest of the people, who were accompanying the red eyed man, stepped forward.

“Daddy! Uncle Albert!” Anatolius said, but he realized that no one heard him and that those two weren’t his father nor his uncle.

“I see that you have made a little legion of your own, cursed child. But, it doesn’t matter for I’ll show you my true power!” The voice said.

Suddenly, the sky turned red and hail combined with fire started to fall from the sky.

“THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR FIGHTING A GOD!” The voice said in a menacing tone.

Anatolius wanted to close his eyes as he saw how the fight evolved to a bloodbath and everything around them was getting destroyed.

Anatolius didn’t know what he did, but suddenly everything around him turned black, then he saw the red eyed man in front of him and Anatolius’s body was bleeding thanks to the chains that were piercing his body.

“You have proven to be worthy opponents.” The voice said.

“We are here to finish your insanity, Dharma.” The red eyed man said.

“My insanity? Don’t make me laugh, child. Before you kill me, tell me, what is your plan? If it wasn’t for me then all of the lands would still be in the chaos from the abandonment of our gods.” Dharma said.

“My name is Cessair de Dugal and, after you’re death, a government shall rise which will be fair to all.” Cessair de Dugal said.

While Cessair de Dugal was raising his sword, Dharma said, “You may destroy my body, but my spirit will never be destroyed.”

Without hesitation, Cessair de Dugal decapitated Dharma.

Anatolius woke up with a scream.


	12. Watching Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valenzio cares for Anatolius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys! :)

**Chapter 12: Watching Over**

Anatolius screamed while shouting, “STOP! IT HURTS!”

Immediately, the rest of his family woke up and his two siblings starting to sooth him and asked him what was wrong, but Anatolius just continued to cry nonstop.

“D-daddy! I-I-I’m scared!” Anatolius said while he was crying.

Anatolius tried to reach out to his father, who gave him an awkward hug.

After some time, Anatolius calmed down and went to sleep again which baffled the rest of his family. So, for two hours, Anatolius’s siblings and his father would take turns and watch over Anatolius while he slept.

“Did something scared him in the Plaza de Armas?” Valenzio asked his two children.

“He got scared of Dharma’s painting which was in the middle of the nine portraits.” Phaedra said.

“What nine portraits?” Valenzio asked.

“The ones in the old castle.” Lanh clarified.

Valenzio nodded and said, “Was that all?”

Phaedra and Lanh nodded in unison.

Valenzio didn’t understand why I painting would be able to scare a child so much, but nonetheless he told his two children, “I’ll watch over him. You two get some rest and that’s an order.”

Phaedra and Lanh tried to disagree, but Valenzio just stared at them and hope that they would get the message… Which they did.

Valenzio decide to sit down next to Anatolius’s bed.

Valenzio looked at Anatolius and instantly grabbed his right hand which seemed to calm down Anatolius. Valenzio was looking at Anatolius and began thinking of how much Anatolius looked like Aisha. But, at the same time, Valenzio was thinking of his two children, Phaedra and Lanh, and what the future will hold for them.

Certainly, Valenzio knew that thanks to magic his two children would go on to have a prosperous life, but, as for Anatolius, he didn’t want to admit it, but he feared for the boy because he knew how the people reacted when someone would say that they were a Void and worse if he or she was illegitimate. Yet, there was this thought in his head that would sometimes tell him to not worry for Anatolius and that everything would turn out fine.

But, sometimes Valenzio would think if it had been better for everyone if he had just decided to abandon Anatolius, but he also knew that his wife wouldn’t have approve of that.

Valenzio gently touched Anatolius’s face and said, “Wanting it or not, I’ll keep watching over you.”

Valenzio didn’t realize it, but Anatolius smiled when he heard those words because those were the first caring words that Valenzio ever told him.


	13. Dubious Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the last chapter and a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys! :)

**Chapter 13: Dubious Intentions**

Anatolius woke up and saw that his father was holding his hand which made him smile. Then, Anatolius looked around and saw that everyone was still sleeping despite the fact that it was morning already.

Yet, Anatolius felt happy because he had a nice dream in which his father told him, “Wanting it or not, I’ll keep watching over you.” Those words put a smile on his face.

Anatolius decided to close his eyes to sleep some more and, when he opened his eyes again, his father was no longer grabbing his hands and everyone else had already waken up.

“You’re awake?” Lanh asked him.

Anatolius sluggishly nodded, look around, and asked, “Where’s Daddy and Phaedra?”

“They’re in the Plaza de Armas.” Lanh told him.

“Why aren’t you with them?” Anatolius asked.

“Because, I’m here taking care of you.” Lanh said as he helped Anatolius get out of bed. Then, Lanh continued saying, “And, now that you’re awake, get changed and the two of us will go to the Plaza de Armas together.”

Anatolius nodded and did what his big brother told him to do. When he was done changing, Anatolius and Lanh went out of the inn and went into the Plaza de Armas. Once they arrived in the Plaza de Armas, Anatolius started to look for his father and big sister.

“Hey, Anatolius, wait up!” Lanh said which made Anatolius stop and look at his big brother.

Lanh got closer to Anatolius, grabbed his hand, and told him, “You NEVER go alone in a place like this. You need to remain by my side. Got it?”

Anatolius nodded and said, “I just wanted to find Daddy and Phaedra.”

“I know you do, but that doesn’t make it okay for you to wander by yourself.” Lanh said.

Anatolius nodded.

Both of them began searching for Valenzio and Phaedra until they saw them close to a tent.

“Daddy!” Anatolius said.

Valenzio turned around and saw Lanh and Anatolius.

Lanh let go of Anatolius, who proceeded to ran straight towards Valenzio and hugged him.

“Hi, Anatolius.” Valenzio awkwardly said.

A woman got out of the tent and looked at Valenzio and said, “Oh, Mr. Infantine, who’s the kid?”

“He’s my… Son.” Valenzio awkwardly said.

“Oh, well, I… Didn’t know.” The woman awkwardly said.

“Mrs. Guillen, do you need something else?” Phaedra asked.

“No, I don’t need anything.” Mrs. Guillen said, then she reentered the tent.

“Daddy, who was she?” Anatolius asked.

“An old friend of mine.” Valenzio said.

Valenzio sighed and said, “Anyways, in a few hours the festival will begin.”

“So, where are we going for now?” Lanh asked.

“We are going to go back to the inn and wait for the festival to begin.” Valenzio said.

Soon, the family of four went to the inn together, but, back in the tent, Mrs. Guillen was talking with Albert.

“Wow, I can’t believe it. I just saw Dharma.” Mrs. Guillen said.

“And, you won’t say anything to anyone.” Albert said.

“I know… I know. But, when is he going to be ready?” Mrs. Guillen asked.

“Tonight he is going to be taken and it’ll take more time for him to fully awaken him.” Albert said.

“But, what will happen to do the kid?” Mrs. Guillen asked.

“The kid will probably die during the process. But, Dharma will re awaken.” Albert said.

“But-” Mrs. Guillen tried to speak, but was unable to do it thanks to Albert’s magic.

“Must I remind you that you’re just a doll and that the real Mrs. Guillen has died?” Albert said while he showed her the rotting corpse of the real Mrs. Guillen.

“Do you need me to say anything else?” Albert asked to which the doll just shake her head.

Albert smiled and told her, “Good girl. When Dharma awakens once again, I’m sure that he’ll remember your sacrifice.”

Albert touched the back of the doll’s neck and instantly the doll’s eyes lost their life and Albert used fire magic to burn the doll to a crisp.

“Or, maybe not.” Albert said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll take a break.


End file.
